To Aru Love No Fukouda
by kurosaki light
Summary: Después de su batalla contra Kamisato, Kamijou Touma es transferido a una preparatoria en Sainan, lugar donde pasaría de ser un simple Rey del Harem a ser el Rey del harem universal. ¡Entren y lean ya que por algo están aquí! :D
1. Prologo

Adivinen a quien se le daño el tecladooo!

Pues a mi no asi que no se porque lo menciono pero bueh vayanos con lo importante que es este fanfic que espero les entretenga ya que creo que es el 2do fanfic crossover de estas 2 series.

Asi que bueno sin mas preámbulos vayamos con el fic

TAMNI ni To love ru me pertenecen si no a Kazuma Kamachi-sensei y a... ¿Quién es el creador de to love ru? Meh cosas sin importancia.

 **PROLOGO**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Kamijou Touma se había enfrentado a Kamisato Kakeru.

Imagine Breaker VS World Rejecter

Durante uno de esos días Komoe-sensei lo había llamado diciéndole que a pesar de que la escuela estuviera destruida tenía que seguir estudiando si no repetiría el año y Touma no quería eso. Los dos, Maestra y alumno, discutieron sobre una posible solución la cual fue que se transfiriera a una escuela fuera de Ciudad Academia porque la sensei no confiaba mucho en otras escuelas de dicha ciudad y menos después de lo que paso.

Komoe discutió el tema con los padres de Kamijou y estuvieron de acuerdo en transferirlo a una escuela fuera de Ciudad Academia a pesar de que no les gustó mucho la idea al principio.

Casualmente a Touya, Padre de Touma, le llego un mensaje de un amigo suyo que era mangaka diciéndole que podría transferirlo a la escuela de su hijo Yuuki Rito, a Touya le agrado la idea y de paso le pidió que cuidara de su hijo en su estadía allá.

Touma tuvo que llamar a Kanzaki para decirle acerca de su situación y ella no dudo en ir a buscar a Index para cuidarla por el tiempo que él chico estuviera en Sainan. Cosa que agradeció mucho.

Actualmente el desafortunado adolescente de 16 años se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Academia despidiéndose de uno de sus amigos más cercanos, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, el único de sus amigo que pudo levantarse después de la fiesta que tuvieron el día anterior donde ocurrieron muchas cosas.

Quién diría que Fukiyose y Himegami fueran tan atrevidas cuando estaban tomadas.

Pero bueno, fue una buena fiesta, una muy buena fiesta de la cuál casi nadie recordaba algo antes de empezar a beber. Solo Kamijou, Tsuchimikado, Aogami, Hamazura, Accelerator y Kamisato recordaban lo sucedido.

Este último fue arrastrado por un Hamazura borracho….

Cambiando de tema. Kamijou ya estaba listo para abordar su avión mientras se despedía del doble espía.

"Nos vemos Tsuchimikado y dile a las demás que lamento no poder despedirme como se debe gracias a lo de ayer" Dijo el peli negro sonriendo levantando su pequeña maleta.

"¿Estás loco? Si lo hago tu harem me matara" Respondió Tsuchimikado al imaginarse cómo reaccionarían ciertas nivel 5 que no pudieron estar en la fiesta.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo. ¡Gracias Tsuchimikado!" Exclamó el peli negro mezclándose entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban ahí.

 **2 horas después.**

Kamijou Touma se encontraba desempacando sus cosas en su nuevo hogar de 2 pisos.

Sí. Al parecer era su casa ya que incluso le dieron los papeles.

En la confusión del momento Touma llamo a Tsuchimikado para verificar si se trataba de una broma por su parte o la de los demás.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue:

" _Oh Kamiyan esa casa es tu nuevo hogar, el presidente de los Estados Unidos la compro para ti junto con otros presidentes, la princesa Carissa y Laura, sé que vas a decir y tienes toda la razón, pero Venezuela aún no se ha recuperado por completo del golpe de estado. El de México dijo que te la debe y Rusia sigue resentido. Bueno debo colgar que Aogami quiere comenzar una pelea con Gunh- Esto es malo Accelerator se unió a la pele- ¡¿Qué demonios hace Hamazura con 2 destornilladores?! ¡¿Es su forma final o algo así?! Kamiyan hablamos luego que Jesús llegó y esto se pondrá feo… ¡Accelerator detente que esta habitación es de Kamiyan!"_

" _¿Eh? ¿Tsuchimikado? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué siguen en mi habitación?! ¡Responde maldita sea!" Exclamó Kamijou apretando su teléfono con fuerza._

"Ha… Fukouda" Suspiro con cansancio el chico de cabello puntiagudo recordando su conversación con su amigo mientras se tiraba en su cama "Al menos podré descansar un poco en este lugar…" Dijo cerrando sus ojos poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido…-

Lo cual hubiera pasado de no ser por una motocicleta que atravesó la pared de su habitación y le paso por encima quitándole todo el sueño que tenía.

"Esto es…" Touma se levantó con una mirada inexpresiva y camino hacia el hueco recién hecho, cuando llego, pudo ver a 2 hombres en trajes negros iguales a los que llevaban los guardaespaldas que tenían la gente famosa.

Los 2 hombres estaban persiguiendo a dos adolescentes, un chico de pelo naranja que solo llevaba una toalla amarrada en la cintura y una chica de pelo rosado con un traje extraño que parecía un cosplay.

Kamijou dedujo que los tipos fueron los que aventaron la motocicleta a su casa al ver como uno de ellos alzaba un camión y lo lanzaba hacia los dos jóvenes.

Y con esa deducción pensó:

" _Es hora de estrenar el nuevo Imagine Breaker en esta ciudad"_

Nadie se metía con su hogar y menos si era un regalo de unos amigos y dos integrantes de su harem.

Según Aogami y Tsuchimikado…

Pero bueno regresemos a lo que es importante.

Touma salió de su casa a toda velocidad y alcanzo a los responsables de destruir parte de su casa, esos responsables estaban por golpear (y lo más probable matar) al chico de cabello naranja, Touma vio eso y aprovecho el impulso que tenía para clavarle un golpe en la mejilla derecha a uno de los hombres haciéndolo chocar contra el otro causando así que rodaran por una bajada que había en ese lugar.

"Eso fue-" El chico de pelo naranja intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

"¡Increíble, Ese golpe consiguió noquearlos!" Exclamó feliz la peli rosada

Kamijou no dijo palabra alguna ya que tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para esquivar un objeto de color verde que intento dividirlo por la mitad.

"Estoy sorprendido, no pensé que existiera alguien en este planeta que pudiera derrotarlos cuerpo a cuerpo y menos de un golpe" los tres vieron a un hombre rubio sosteniendo una espada extraña verde mirando al adolescente de pelo negro.

"Si si que bueno ahora dime porque persiguen a esos dos para poder destruir tus ilusiones" Dijo el chico sin ganas de querer pelear mirando al hombre con armadura sacada de un anime de peleas.

"¿Estas demasiado confiado o me parece? No importa solo terminare contigo y me llevare a la princesa Lala devuelta a cas-" El dialogo del hombre fue interrumpido por un puñetazo del chico que lo hizo caer al suelo dos metros atrás.

"Vaya eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé" Kamijou miro a su oponente tirado en el piso sin moverse "Oye ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto un poco preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba.

"¡Increible derrotaste a Zastin de un solo golpe! ¿Acaso eres un extraterrestre?" Pregunto la chica de pelo rosado acercando su rostro al del pelinegro que se alejó un poco.

"Creo que no escuche bien, pero ¿Acaso no dijo algo sobre que eras una princesa y que debía llevarte a casa?" Pregunto el desafortunado adolescente haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa y desviara la mirada.

"Bueno veras…"

Debido a la pregunta que Kamijou le había hecho no tuvo más opción que contarles todo a los chicos frente a ella.

 **5 Minutos después**

Kamijou Touma se encontraba en una situación donde solo tenía dos opciones:

Ayudar a la princesa de pelo rosa causando así que sus vacaciones de lo sobrenatural acabara y lo más probable termine peleando no solo contra todo el mundo, si no con todo el universo ya que la familia de Lala era la más poderosa del universo.

O ignorar la situación y dejar todo al chico que estaba a su lado…..

La segunda opción le gustaba más pero Touma no dejaría que la vida normal de otra persona se vea en peligro por algo como eso, Después de todo solo era el universo entero contra él.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

" _Esto me va a doler…_ " Pensó el chico sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda "Bueno… si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que esos tres despierten y aclaremos todo este asunto" Dijo Kamijou sonriendo mientras jalaba al rubio inconsciente

"¡¿Enserio?! ¿No te parece algo raro todo esto?" Le pregunto el chico de pelo naranja al otro chico.

"¿Podrías ayudar? Por culpa de todo este alboroto hay una moto dentro de mi habitación" Ignorando la pregunta del peli naranja siguió arrastrando al rubio alíen.

"¡Andando!" Exclamo la única chica ahí presente arrastrando a los otros dos como si fueran bolsas llenas de tela.

"… ¿Quieres ser el protagonista de este fan-…?"

"No"

"Pero tendrás un harem ¿No quieres uno?"

"No gracias"

"..."

 **10 Minutos después**

Los tres ya habían llegado a la casa de Touma la cual estaba a una casa de la del otro chico, quien fue a cambiarse no sin antes decirle a Kamijou que regresaría para ayudarlo a bajar la moto.

"No te preocupes por eso hare que ellos lo hagan y paguen lo que hicieron" Respondió el oji azul sonriendo.

"Entonces nos vemos mañana emm…"

"Kamijou Touma"

" _¿Eh? ¿Touma? ¿Dónde eh oído ese nombre antes?"_

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Huh? Ah no nada no te preocupes. Por cierto soy Yuuki Rito un gusto" Se presentó tendiéndole la mano a Touma

"Diría que igualmente pero solo llevas una toalla colgando en tu cintura…." Dijo Kamijou haciendo que Rito recordara ese detalle y saliera corriendo hasta su casa.

Touma solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los sillones que habían en la sala y miraba a la chica de pelo rosa quien seguía observándolo desde que llegaron.

"Oye ¿Cómo derrotaste a Zastin de un golpe?" Pregunto la chica acercando al estudiante de preparatoria "Ningún ser humano podría derrotarlo y menos de un golpe" Poco a poco siguió acercándose fulminándolo con la mirada.

Touma se incomodó ante la acción de la chica y se empezó a alejar de ella mientras se debatía si contarle la verdad o mentirle.

"Pues… Nací con una habilidad llamada Imagine Breaker, la cual puede negar todo ser o cosa sobrenatural" Al final respondió con honestidad el estudiante de Ciudad Academia alejándose más de la Princesa Deviluke.

"Pero eso no tiene sentido… Nosotros los extraterrestres no fuimos creados por algún poder o modificados por alguno. Se desconoce cómo fuimos creados al igual que cualquier otra especie en este universo…." Lala se encontraba ahora sentada confundida al lado del peli negro "A no ser que tu poder reconozca a los extraterrestres como algo sobrenatural ya que no somos de la tierra… También podría ser que tú al ser el portador de ese poder nos reconoces como seres sobrenaturales el Imagine Breaker nos haya reconocido igual e intentara negar a Zastin, pero este al ser un ser natural no desapareció solo quedo inconsciente ya que intentaste negar su existencia" Dijo Lala mientras intentaba pensar en alguna otra razón por la cual los soldados hayan sido derrotados por un simple puñetazo y como estaba relacionada la habilidad del chico con ello.

"….." Decir que él héroe de la tercera guerra mundial estaba sorprendido era poco. La chica frente a él había descubierto la nueva habilidad del Imagine Breaker en tan solo unos minutos cuando él lo descubrió gracias a un accidente causado por él #1 "Estas en lo correcto pero a la vez no" Dijo Touma sacando de sus pensamientos a la oji verde confundiéndola más "Veras, en un principio, el Imagine Breaker no debió tratar de negar su existencia ya que como dijiste ustedes son seres naturales de este universo" Siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que cierto rubio los estaba escuchando "Pero ¿Qué pasa si de alguna manera conseguí que el Imagine Breaker creyera que ustedes son seres sobrenaturales o lo convenciera de que lo son?" Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico ya que era la primera vez que podía presumir algo de su habilidad.

"Eso quiere decir que…-" intento decir Lala pero fue interrumpida por el peli negro.

"Este Kamijou-san puede hacer que el Imagine Breaker intente negar la existencia de alguien o algo sin importar que no sea sobrenatural, Ya sea un ser humano, un animal, una piedra, un árbol, el agua e incluso el oxigenó" Termino de explicar Touma con una emoción igual a la de un niño que había descubierto un nuevo ataque en un juego de peleas "Pero claro estos al ser cosas naturales del mundo no puedo negarlas por completo, cosa que agradezco ya que no se haría con un poder que puede negar la vida en si" Lala y Zastin notaron el alivio en las palabras del joven.

"¡Increíble de verdad que es increíble esa habilidad tuya!" Exclamó la chica con emoción al ver que su nuevo amigo tenía en sus manos, literalmente en sus manos, el poder de negar o afectar cualquier cosa en este mundo.

"No es tan increíble como parece ya que al ser un poder que puede negarlo todo, niega toda mi buena suerte haciendo que me meta en muchos problemas a causa de ello" Dijo el chico recordando ese problema "Bueno yo me iré a dormir maña tengo que ir a clases y dile a esos tres que quiero que arreglen la pared y devuelvan la moto para cuando despierte" Kamijou sabía que lo que decía era imposible pero ellos al ser extraterrestres quizás tengan algo que repare las cosas en un instante.

"Eto… ¿Y dónde voy a dormir?" Preguntó Lala deteniendo los pasos de Touma quien había olvidado ese detalle.

"… Tu dormirás en el otro cuarto ya es el que en mejor estado se encuentra, yo dormiré en el mío no importa la nueva ventana que hicieron esos tipos puedo dormir tranquilo con un poco de frio" Fue la respuesta del Kamijou subiendo a su cuarto ignorando lo que la chica le decía ya que el cansancio que tenía era grande _"Me sorprende la facilidad con la que acepte la existencia de los extraterrestres…. Aunque no me importa mucho…. Debe ser el cansancio…. Si eso debe ser"_ Con ese último pensamiento, Touma, se tiró a su cama esperando dormir tranquilo olvidando a los otros tres que estaban en la sala de abajo y actualmente se encontraban hablando sobre el chico en cuestión y lo raro que era al dejar que unos completos desconocidos se quedaran en su casa...

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Todo era paz en la nueva casa de Kamijou Touma. El agujero que estaba en su pared había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, la moto que había causado dicho agujero estaba estacionada frente a la casa del chico y parecía que la habían arreglado.

Y hablando del chico este se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente siendo abrazado por una chica de pelo rosa que se encontraba gimiendo debido a que el chico de cabello puntiagudo estaba apretando uno de sus pechos. Sí, Touma estaba disfrutando de un tranquilo sueño después de un largo tiempo.

Lástima que cuando despertara le darían una gran noticia que haría que su vida fuera mas "movida" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Y claro está noticia se la darían un cierto Devilukian rubio que ahora se encontraba en un cuarto lleno de varias máquinas y una gran pantalla en el centro.

"¿Enserio dejara que ese humano sea el prometido de la princesa?" Pregunto el antes mencionado rubio mirando la figura del Rey de Deviluke en la pantalla.

"Sí pero aun así tráelo para poder ver esta habilidad suya"

"¡Entendido Gid-sama!"

"Muy bien ahora ve a despertarlos e informales a los dos de esto" Ordeno Gid sonriendo mientras pensaba en lo interesante que sería tener a ese chico como su yerno.

Si tan solo supiera que él chico tenía a más de 10.000 chicas detrás de él….

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO**

Y eso seria todo. Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Por cierto en mi otro fanfic de TAMNI habia dicho que habia una votación sobre que fanfic querían que escribiera este mes pero como solo participaron unos 3 o eso creo ya no va porque pensé que habría mas votos.

Aunque es mi culpa por demorarme en actualizar….

Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir nos leemos pronto en el capitulo de HSDXD naruto.

PD: ¿Qué les parece la habilidad que le di al Imagine Breaker?

PD2: El harem lo dire en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Ryuhayabasa298:** Que bueno que te gustara y pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo disfrutalo! (Suponiendo que te acuerdas de este fic…..)

 **DemianSparda:** Bueno si Yami no estuviera en el harem entonces no escribiría esto, seria pecado no ponerla en el harem de Touma y Misaki pues es Misaki y obviamente estará en el harem aunque las chicas de universo de TAMNI aparecerán mas adelante.

 **Nightocore000:** Pues aquí te lo dejo amigo mio disfrutalo.

 **Onilink500:** Hey lo del netorare pues si pensé en eso y ps ya veremos y si habran llamadas de las chicas de toaru más adelante e incluso algunas aparecerán y bueno gracias a ti me di cuenta que se me olvido poner que paso con Othinus :v.

 **Invitado:** En eso tienes razón las demás mataran al pobre de Kamijou. No he visto Kami sama series pero no nada que ver con eso y bueno es Touma de quien hablamos solo les muestra su puño y ya están detras de él.

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Un largo tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que respondi un comentario tuyo y si el Kamello amentara su harem ya no le basta con las de su universo y hey parale no necesitamos a otro Aogami describiendo los tipos de chicas que existen xD. Y por supuesto que Mikado y Tearju estarán amigo mio casi ninguna faltaran.

 **Joseluis:** Oye man estoy agradecido que te gustaran mis fanfiction pero no tienes que comentar tantas veces. Si quieres mándame un pm o algo. Y sobre tus otras sugerencias de los crossovers pues quien sabe quizás las haga quizás no (lo mas probable que no) Pero uno nunca sabe.

 **Yami444B:** Que bueno que te gustara. Aquí esta un nuevo capituloo que espero que lo disfrutes y bueno ya veras que sucederá entre el papa de lala y el kamello.

 **Carlos13:** Pues aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo disfrutalo! (Suponiendo que te acuerdas de esta mierda)

 **ToumaKamijou298:** ¿Pronto? Tu como que no has leído mis otros fanfiction :v

 **Patiphat1998:** Oh! My first review in English! And don't worry about that. I'm going to write this fic in English in the future. My English is bad, but i´ll try to do it.

 **CAPITULO 1**

Eran las 6:00am y Kamijou Touma no hacía más que maldecir su desgracia.

Actualmente se encontraba en un cuarto con varias máquinas y una gran pantalla en el centro de todas ellas. En la pantalla se encontraba una figura de color negro mirándolo fijamente con interés.

Kamijou nunca espero llamar la atención del ser que estaba en la pantalla. El chico solo quiso salvar a una chica de pelo rosa de unos matones que la perseguían para lastimarla….-

¡Y una mierda! ¡La chica resulto ser la hija del rey Deviluke! ¡El rey del universo! ¡Él había derrotado a 3 de sus guardias y manoseado sin querer a su hija, Lala Satalin Deviluke!

Quien en este momento se encuentra abrazando su brazo izquierdo mirando a su padre con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

"¿Me puede repetir lo que acaba de decir?" Pregunto el chico de cabello puntiagudo.

"¿Aun no lo entiendes? Te vas a casar con mi hija e iras derrotando a todos sus pretendientes para demostrar que eres digno de ser el próximo Rey del universo" Respondió la figura en pantalla "Ah se me olvidaba mencionarte que si no aceptas iré personalmente a destruir la tierra y dudo mucho que esa mano tuya pueda conmigo"

Cuando eres el Rey del universo y amenazas a alguien esperas que este se cague de miedo y empiece hacer lo que digas, no esperas otra cosa y si se resisten los eliminas y ya, es todo.

Y Gid estaba planeando hacer eso contra el humano al cual había escogido como nuero.

Kamijou Touma solo se burló de la amenaza de Gid y después lo miro fijamente.

Quien diría que su próximo enemigo iba a ser un Rey…

"Si crees que puedes hacerlo inténtalo. Si crees que mi mano no puede contra ti te reto a probarla y si crees que solo por el hecho de que seas el rey del universo dejare que hagas lo que quieras…."

¿Un Rey como su próximo enemigo?

Esto sería interesante.

"¡Destruiré esa jodida ilusión tuya!"

Después de esas palabras, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta.

¿Un simple ser humano había retado al Rey del universo?

Eso era nuevo.

"Espero que mantengas esas palabras para cuando nos encontremos" El Rey Deviluke sonrió ante el reto de Kamijou y corto la llamada.

" _Mierda…. ¡Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda! ¡¿Por qué hice eso?!"_ Eran los pensamientos del adolescente de pelo negro mientras iba a su nueva escuela "Esto es malo…" Susurro pensando en que haría cuando ese tal Gid llegue a la tierra "Y tampoco puedo romper el compromiso con Lala y esta vez definitivamente no puedo pedirle ayuda a nadie" Touma siguió hablando solo ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Después de unos 2 minutos llego a su nueva escuela y milagrosamente estaba llegando temprano.

Quizás su suerte estaba comenzando a cambi-

"Kamijou Touma tienes la suficiente valentía como para regresar a este lugar y no estar arrodillado en este momento frente a mi"

Una voz femenina vino de su lado derecho interrumpiendo la narración del autor. Era una chica con cabellera rubia la que le hablo. La rubia estaba acompañada por otras dos chicas. Una de pelo azul que usaba lentes y tenía una mirada confundida y la otra de pelo negro que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, si lo que usted diga Ojou-sama este humilde Kamijou se arrodillara ante usted y le vera las hermosas piernas que tiene e incluso algo más" Como si fuera natural para él respondió mientras se arrodillaba.

"¡Qu-! ¡¿T-Touma-kun Que estás haciendo?!" Tanto la chica rubia como la de pelo negro exclamaron mientras una se bajaba la falda y la otra agarraba por la camisa al portador del Imagine Breaker.

" _¿Las conozco?"_ Pensó Kamijou mirando a las dos intentando recordarlas _"Ahora que recuerdo mi padre dijo que nos habíamos mudado a esta ciudad por 2 años cuando era niño…."_

"¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunto la chica de pelo negro.

" _Esto es malo. Ellas conocen a mi yo antes de perder la memoria"_ Tragando saliva se levantó y forzó una sonrisa "No nada es solo que es bueno volver a verlas" A pesar que dijo eso intentando ser familiar por dentro estaba hecho un lío.

"Sí. Llevamos más de un año sin vernos y como medio año sin hablar ¿Le paso algo a tu teléfono? Por mucho que intente contactarme contigo no pude por alguna razón incluso use la influencia de mi familia pero aun así no pude contactarte" La chica rubia empezó hablar cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos "Rin tampoco pudo contactarte a pesar de que pudo ir a Ciudad Academia"

"Sí. No pude encontrar a Touma-kun… Aunque hay algo más importante que deberíamos hablar pero será para después" La mirada de las dos chicas cambio y las dirigieron a Kamijou causándole escalofríos.

"¿Qué te parece a la hora del almuerzo?"

"C-claro"

"Bien. Nos vemos a esa hora en la azotea y no llegues tarde por ayudar a alguien" Dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio.

"Por favor no hagas locuras" La chica llamada Rin se inclinó levemente ante él y comenzó a seguir a su amiga al igual que la otra chica de pelo azul que seguía confundida.

"Por alguna razón quiero golpearme" Dijo Kamijou dirigiéndose hacia el edificio sin darse cuenta que un grupo de personas lo estaban viendo desde hace un rato.

Touma fue directo a la dirección para preguntar cuál sería su clase. El estudiante normal de preparatoria se encontraba un poco incómodo debido a las miradas que estaba recibiendo por parte de los alumnos y maestros, cosas como: "Es él ¿Verdad?" "Se veía más impresionante en la televisión" "¿En qué clase habrá quedado?" Fueron dichas por casi todos.

Kamijou llegó frente a la puerta de la oficina del director. En la puerta se encontraba colgando un cartel que decía: "Si eres el nuevo estudiante tu clase es 1-3 y disculpa por no poder atenderte" al leer eso frunció su ceño y se dirigió a su clase.

En el camino a su clase volvió a sentir las mismas miradas que antes solo que estas eran de los profesores con los que se encontraba.

Demoro unos 5 minutos en encontrar su salón de clases. El chico golpeó la puerta con poca fuerza, un señor mayor de lentes la abrió y se le quedo mirando.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Kamijou habló.

"Eto disculpe Sensei me llamo Kamijou Touma y soy el nuevo estudiante de transferencia"

"Y-ya veo….. Pasa y preséntate a tus co-compañeros"

"Ok"

Los dos entraron y todos los alumnos del salón se quedaron viendo a Touma, unos parecían reconocerlo porque lo señalaban mientras susurraban, sobre todo las chicas mientras que todos los chicos lo miraban con estrellas en los ojos.

Kamijou alzo una ceja ante eso pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Hola a todos me llamo Kamijou Touma, tengo 16 años y por ciertas razones me transfirieron de Ciudad Academia a Sainan así que espero y nos llevemos bi…-"

"¡ES EEEEEEELLLLLL!"

Todos los alumnos gritaron y entre ellos se encontraba Rito.

"¡¿Por qué gritan?!" Pregunto el Chico de CA.

"¡¿Cómo que porque?! ¡Eres Kamijou Touma el chico que desafió a todo el mundo solo para salvar a una chica!" Una chica rubia le respondió con emoción.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Kamijou.

"Oe Risa cálmate"

"¡Pero miyo! ¡Es Kamijou Touma el chico más codiciado del mundo por muchas mujeres!"

¿Cómo ellos sabían de eso? Y ¡¿Codiciado por muchas mujeres?!

"Disculpa pero ¿Cómo saben acerca de eso?" Preguntó el chico con una seria mirada ignorando lo último.

Ante esa pregunta todos se le quedaron viendo mucho más sorprendidos que él.

"No hay persona en la tierra que no sepa sobre ese tema" Un chico de pelo negro le respondió "Incluso hay un video de todas tus batallas" El chico saco su celular y puso a reproducir un video, en el, se podio ver al adolescente llamado Kamijou Touma peleando contra un adolescente de pelo blanco y ojos rojos "Aunque hubo un escándalo cuando todos vieron esto ya que se reveló que lo sobrenatural existía desmintiendo que los rumores de que un arcángel apareció en la 3ra guerra mundial eran falsos y todo eso"

" _¿También saben de la 3ra guerra mundial?"_

"C-chicos hagan silencio por favor cof cof Kamijou-kun siéntate en algún lugar libre cof cof" El viejo profesor interrumpió a sus alumnos mientras se volteaba para seguir dando su clase.

"¡Hai-Sensei!" Todos exclamaron y se quedaron en silencio, aunque no paraban de mirar al desafortunado chico de ciudad academia.

" _Ahora entiendo porque todos en Ciudad Academia me miraban de esa forma y más las chicas…"_ Suspiro con cansancio mientras sacaba su cuaderno colocándolo en su pupitre, después empezó a buscar su lápiz sin éxito alguno haciendo que se deprimiera _"Primer día de clases en una nueva escuela y olvide el lápiz… Fukouda… Pero bueno no creo que esto pudiera ser peor"_

"K-Kamijou-san"

Touma escucho un pequeño susurro desde su lado derecho, el chico dirigió su mirada lentamente a esa dirección y vio a una chica de pelo negro con ojos marrones con su mano extendida hacía el sosteniendo un lápiz.

" _Ella se me hace familiar…_ Muchas gracias" Respondió el chico ante la acción de su compañera.

"No es nada"

Y después de eso nadie hablo hasta terminar la clase.

 **4 Horas Después**

Ya era tiempo para el almuerzo y con esfuerzo Kamijou logró escaparse del grupo de adolescentes en su salón.

No es como si no le agradaran si no que tenía que ir a la azotea para hablar con esa chica rubia llamada Tenjoin Saki.

¿Cómo consiguió el nombre?

Pues mientras iba por el pasillo les pregunto a los demás alumnos sobre ella mientras la describía.

"Espero que Index y Othinus la estén pasando mejor que yo" Susurro Touma para arreglar el error del autor que olvido mencionar que sucedió con Othinus en el anterior capitulo.

El chico siguió su camino hacia la azotea, al llegar solo vio a Saki y Rin las dos estaban de pie mirándolo mientras cada una sostenía su bento.

"H-hey siento llegar tarde" Saludo nervioso.

"¡Kamijou Touma siéntate ahora!" La chica rubio le ordeno con una fuerte voz.

"¡HAI!" Respondió el adolescente sentándose de inmediato.

"¡¿En que estabas pensando cuando hiciste una locura como esa?!"

"¿E-eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Kamijou estaba confundido por esa pregunta.

"¡A esto!" La chica conocida como Tenjoin Saki sacó unas fotografías en las cuales se encontraban el.

Kamijou tomo las fotos y empezó a verlas.

La primera que agarro salían él y Accelerator peleando.

La segunda se encontraba él frente a una gran cantidad de monjas.

La tercera se encontraba él en el suelo frente a otras dos mujeres.

La cuarta estaba él, Kanzaki Kaori, Aqua de la retaguardia, La 2da princesa de Inglaterra Carissa y el líder de los caballeros.

La quinta se encontraba el chico frente a un gigante y una chica de pelo gris.

En la sexta Touma estaba en el suelo con una pistola apuntándolo en la cabeza mientras estaba rodeado de varios militares.

En la séptima se podía observar como Othinus y Kamijou sonreían con robots detrás de ellos.

En la octava Kamijou Touma se enfretaba a una chica de secundaria que lanzaba electricidad llamada Misaka Mikoto.

En la novena Touma encaraba a una monja y a una niña rubia.

En la décima se encontraba Touma acostado en un charco de su propia sangre con dos mujeres rubias paradas delante de él.

En la siguiente Touma se encontraba cruzando puñetazos con un chico rubio de pelo largo.

Y en la última se encontraba él abrazando a Othinus.

"Es-Estas son…."

"¡Y no solo eso!" Esta vez Rin saco unas fotografías, como en las anteriores se encontraba él, Kamijou Touma en diversas partes de Rusia.

"¡¿Sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos?!" Saki lo agarró del cuello de su uniforme

"¡Siempre andas salvando personas sin preocuparte por ti mismo!" Rin hizo una mueca como intentando reprimir algo.

"L-lo siento" Disculparse era lo único que podía hacer Kamijou. El chico no las recordaba para nada debido a cierto incidente del cual tampoco tenía recuerdo alguno, Así que, a pesar de que ellas eran unas completas desconocidas para él, lo único que podía hacer era disculparse con ellas "Siento haberlas preocupado, Siento no haberles dicho, Siento mucho lo que hice" Por instinto Kamijou abrazo a las dos chicas, cuando lo hizo, lagrimas se derramaron de los ojos de las dos, Touma también noto como estaban temblando.

"Promete que no volverás a arriesgar tu vida" Saki dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del chico.

"Por favor promételo Touma" Rin realizo la misma acción que Saki.

Era por estas razones por las que el chico llamado Kamijou Touma no quería que sus familiares ni amigos tuvieran conocimientos de sus actos.

"…"

Los tres se quedaron en la misma posición por unos minutos. Las dos chicas esperando una respuesta.

"C-comamos antes de que acabe la hora del almuerzo" Dijo Tenjoin con una triste expresión sabiendo ya la respuesta del chico.

"Como usted ordene Saki-sama"

Las dos se separaron del chico que seguía sin hablar.

Los tres empezaron a comer sin decir palabra alguna, cuando terminaron Touma se dirigió a su salón.

"Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer esa promesa" Se detuvo en la puerta que daba para bajar las escaleras "Pero no se preocupen regresare con vida eso es lo único que les prometo" Y continuo su camino.

 **Después de la escuela**

El adolescente de cabellos puntiagudos se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hacía su casa.

En su trayectoria escucho sobre unas ofertas a una tienda más o menos lejos y apenas escucho eso se dirigió a toda prisa hacía dicha tienda.

No paso más de 20 minutos cuando la encontró e hizo sus compras, Kamijou estaba tan feliz de que por fin podría llegar a su tranquila casa y disfrutar su comida solo.

"Solo..."

Esa palabra escapo de su boca haciendo que recordara algo importante.

"¡Lala sigue en mi casa!"

Corrió a toda velocidad ignorando a las personas que se le quedaban mirando con sorpresa.

Cuando una cadena de pensamientos iba a empezar a formarse en su mente algo lo interrumpió.

"¡Ayuda!"

Una voz llego desde el lado derecho de Touma, el chico detuvo su carrera y se giró en dirección del grito, una chica familiar de pelo negro y ojos marrones estaba rodeada por 3 chicos, Kamijou suspiro ante eso y coloco sus bolsas en una esquina, ya colocadas se encamino hacía los 3 tipos y puso su mano en el hombro del que parecía ser el más fuerte.

"Oigan ¿Podrían dejarla tranquila? Ella es mi novia y si los insulto o algo hare que se disculpe" Dijo tranquilamente el chico de cabellos puntiagudos.

"¡Eh! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" El chico al cual había agarrado del hombro se giró con brusquedad hacía él solo para quedarse paralizado.

"Mmm ¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto Kamijou al notar que el matón no siguió hablando.

"A…" Pronuncio débilmente.

"¿A?..."

"¡Aniki!" Exclamaron los 3 al ver a Touma.

"¿Aniki? ¿A quién le están hablando?" Touma se confundió y miro a su atrás para verificar si alguien más se encontraba ahí.

"¡Nos referimos a usted aniki!" Una vez más los 3 volvieron hablar al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿A mí?! ¡Pero si ni los conozco!"

"¡Obviamente no, pero no hay persona que no sepa de usted Kamijou-aniki!"

"¡Sus peleas fueron grabadas en mi corazón!"

"¡Por favor discúlpenos por molestar a una de sus novias!"

"¿Eh?"

"¡De verdad lo sentimos!" Los 3 se inclinaron hacía Touma y luego hacía la chica.

"D-de acuerdo pero no sigan haciendo esto, si tienen fuerza utilícenla para ayudar a los demás, no para lastimarlos" Dijo Touma mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡HAI!" Fue la respuesta que recibió y los tres se fueron del lugar.

" _Hah… Ahora parezco el jefe de una pandilla ¡Te maldigo Roberto Katze!"_ Exclamo mentalmente el adolescente _"Ahora que recuerdo. Tsuchimikado y Aogami vendrán a esta ciudad a estudiar también… Fukouda"_ Una vez más suspiro en derrota, sus pacíficos días se volverían un infierno…

De nuevo 

"Eto… Kamijou-san muchas gracias por ayudarme" La chica de la cual nuestro protagonista se había olvidado por un momento, le agradeció con una reverencia.

"No te preocupes Kotegawa-san solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho" Dijo Touma recogiendo sus bolsas "Deberías tener más cuidado y aunque dudo mucho que esto vuelva a ocurrir te acompañare a tu casa si es que no tienes ningún problema con eso"

"S-seguro. No tengo nada en contra de eso" Kotegawa Yui acepto sin dudar la propuesta del chico.

En su trayectoria a la casa de Kotegawa los dos solo conversaron sobre cosas de la escuela y de vez en cuando se detenían por Touma que iba a ayudar a las personas que necesitaban ayuda con algo.

La mayoría eran mujeres que quedaban con un sonrojo y le pedían un autógrafo avergonzando al chico.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yui, el hermano mayor de esta los recibió y se quedó mirando a Touma por unos minutos.

"¿Por casualidad no serás Touma-kun?" Pregunto el hermano mayor.

"¿Eh? Bueno ese ciertamente es mi nombre" Respondió el chico.

"¡Touma-kun enserio eres tú, tiempo sin vernos!" El chico mayor abrazo al menor "¡La última vez que te vi fue en la TV hace unos días y déjame decir que wow tu si eres un hombre entre los hombres!" Continúo hablando mientras empezaba a sacudir a un confundido Kamijou "Espera un momento… Si viniste con Yui a casa ¿Quiere decir que están saliendo? Vaya sí que crecen rápido, aunque siempre supe que terminarían junto-"

"¡Nii-san podrías dejar de hablar!" Kotegawa Yui exclamó con la cara roja ya sea de vergüenza o ira "¡Kamijou-san y yo no estamos saliendo ni nada parecido!"

"¿Kamijou-san? ¿Por qué lo llamas así Yui? Hace tiempo era Tou-kun esto, Tou-kun lo otro"

"Espera... ¿Yui-chan?" Fue el turno de Touma para hablar mientras miraba a los hermanos discutir los cuales se detuvieron y miraron al chico "Ya veo porque me resultabas familiar. _Agradezco las fotos que me enviaste Tou-san"_ Pensó Kamijou sonriendo.

A diferencia que con Rin y Saki, esta vez tuvo algo que lo ayudo.

"¿Eh? ¿No te acordabas de nosotros? Y pensar que decidí aceptarte como cuñado, estoy empezando a dudar de ti"

"Lo siento por eso, pero si reconocí a Yui-san pero no a ti Yuu-nii-san"

"¡No me llames así! O al menos no hasta que salgas con Yui" Kotegawa Yuu paso su brazo por los hombros del chico "¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Como puedes ver tiene buen cuerpo"

"¡Ja! ¡Eso no funcionara conmigo, no me avergonzare por algo como eso, no tengo ningún problema con salir con Kotegawa-san es más diría que por primera vez en mi vida que soy de verdad afortunado si termino con alguien tan hermosa como ella pero este Kamijou-san conoce muy bien su suerte y es imposible que le pase algo tan bueno! ¡Onii-san!" Exclamo el portador del Imagine Breaker.

"¡No me llames así me hace sentir viejo! ¡Yui controla a tu novio!"

"¡Podrían los dos callarse de una vez! Estoy cansada de escucharlos discutir de cosas estúpidas, digo, de Nii-san lo esperaba pero no de Touma-kun" Los dos chicos se pusieron firmes y llevaron sus manos su frente dando un saludo militar.

"¡Yes ma'am!"

"¡Olvídenlo!"

"Espera Kotegawa-san" Kamijou la detuvo antes de que la chica se fuera "Muchas gracias por el lápiz me salvaste hoy" Fue lo último que dijo antes de sonreír y dirigirse a la salida "Nos vemos mañana. Fue bueno volver a verlos"

"¡Nos vemos Touma asegúrate de no meterte en problemas!" El Kotegawa mayor se despidió del chico de pelo puntiagudo con una sonrisa.

"¡No hagas locuras Touma-kun!" La Kotegawa menor también se despidió del chico con una expresión de felicidad en su cara.

"Mmm…." Yuu se quedó mirando a su hermana por unos minutos.

"¿Q-qué sucede?" Pregunto Yui al notar la mirada de su hermano.

"Con que ya es Touma-kun"

"¡Nii-san!"

Yui empezó a sermonear a su hermano por dos horas.

 **Con Kamijou Touma**

El chico se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su casa. Suspiro con cansancio mientras la abría, cuando entro fue directo a la cocina donde dejo sus compras a la vez que derramaba una lagrima ya que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus compras llegaban completas a casa.

" _Esto no pasaba en Ciudad Academia"_ Tal era la desgracia del chico para que pensara de esta manera.

"¡Touma por fin llegas!" Una chica con una voz llena de felicidad corrió hacia él.

Kamijou volteo a ver a Lala para saludarla pero se congelo al verla.

"¡¿Por qué estas desnuda?!"

En efecto. Lala Satalin Deviluke se encontraba en el mismo estado en el que posiblemente llego a este mundo.

Suponiendo que los extraterrestres dan a luz de la misma forma que las mujeres humanas….

Lala abrazo a Touma hundiendo su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras sonreía con un sonrojo.

"Ne Touma recibiste una llamada hace unas horas de una chica llamada Mugino diciendo que vendría a matarte y también otra chica llamada Misaki dijo algo sobre venir para tener una charla contigo y no sonaba muy feliz" Dijo Lala mirando al inmóvil Kamijou entre sus pechos.

"Lala…."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Les dijiste sobre el compromiso?"

En otra ocasión el adolescente conocido como Kamijou Touma estaría gritando y moviéndose desesperadamente para salir de la situación en la que se encontraba por temor a que lo vieran y lo malinterpretaran, pero en este momento solo estaban él y ella en su casa.

Y porque se preparaba para escuchar su posible causa de muerte.

"¡Por supuesto! Eres mi prometido después de todo" Respondio la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

"…."

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos hasta que Kamijou empezó a reírse mientras se alejaba de Lala e iba hacia las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas Touma?"

"Espérame en el baño, después de todo, mis días están contados" Respondió el desafortunado chico antes de desaparecer de la vista de Lala.

"¡De acuerdo!"

Y con esa feliz respuesta la Princesa de Deviluke se dirigió al baño.

Al final Kamijou Touma se terminó bañando solo.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

Wow ni yo me esperaba actualizar después de todo este tiempo (desperdiciado en hacer prácticamente nada porque no tengo internet y de broma una mini laptop del gobierno prestada que de vaina sirve para hacer tarea) pero bueno seguire escribiendo mis fanfictions y aunque tarde en actualizar pues al menos actualizare…..

PD: Nunca olvidare los Posdatas!

PD: INDEX 3!

To aru majutsu no index a different story capitulo 8-60%

To aru subarashii no sekai ni shukufuku wo! Capitulo 1-30%

Highschool dxd naruto capitulo 1-60%

Un cierto adolescente en un gremio de hadas capitulo 1-10%


End file.
